What an Ice Surprise
by Delilah Lovett
Summary: Entry for the "For My Valentine Contest." Edward decides to take Bella to Yosemite for their winter break. What possible shenanigans could they get into and what's with all these snowmen? And why does Bella keep having weird dreams? AU/AH Disc.: Don't own
1. Chapter 1

"**For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title: What An Ice Surprise**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: EdwardxBella**

**Vampire or Human: Human**

**For more information please see contest details on manyafandom or isabel0329's profiles. **

**Summary: **Edward decides to take Bella to Yosemite for their winter break. What possible shenanigans could they get into and what's with all these snowmen? And why does Bella keep having weird dreams? AU/AH

**A/N: **So I'd like to thank my best friend Izzy for helping jump-start this idea. She doesn't have any stories of her own, but she always helps me when I need help with ideas and is the reason I got into both Twilight and Fanfiction. My partner in crime lol.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

"Edward, what do you want to do during our winter break? I don't have work or school. Could you get some time off?" I asked Edward, who was sitting next to me on the couch.

"Oh, I already asked for the week off. I thought we might borrow the family cabin down in Yosemite. Maybe do some sledding, just have a cozy, winter getaway. Just the two of us?" he said, a shy smile on his face.

I couldn't help smiling back at the adorable man I called my boyfriend. He looked at me expectantly, waiting for my answer.

"That sounds wonderful. When do we leave?" I asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Tonight." he answered simply, his crooked grin overtaking his face.

I was a little shocked by the suddenness, but excited all the same. Since we hadn't moved in together, yet, I looked forward to a week alone together. No roommates. Privacy. I smiled at the thought alone, then blushed as other ideas formed in my head of what could happen at our little getaway.

Luckily, he didn't see it and wasn't able to ask what I had been thinking.

I got up from the couch and grabbed myself a glass of water and turned around to ask more details, but was met face-to-face with Edward.

"How do you—"

I was cut off by his lips meeting mine with a sweet kiss.

"Do that?" I finished my earlier question.

He simply smiled at me before he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"So what else should I know about our winter excursion?" I asked, leaning against his shoulder.

"Well, you'll need to pack for a whole week. Make sure you bring plenty of snow clothes and maybe a couple nice outfits in case I wanna take you out on a nice date." he said, grinning at me.

"'Kay." I said, before giving him a quick kiss and pulling out of his grip, so I could walk over to my room.

I pulled out my duffel bag and started throwing in jeans, turtlenecks, undershirts, and panties. I grabbed a couple different nighties that my roommate Alice had bought for me, saying I would thank her later, which I definitely needed to do when she got back, and started looking through my closet for one of my nicer outfits.

I decided that for one of the outfits, I would wear my nice black slacks, my pointed black flats and my thick, electric blue, v-neck sweater that looked very similar to the one I had worn on Edward's and my first date. For my second one, I decided I'd be a little more adventurous for him. I picked out a gray and black plaid skirt, thick black turtleneck, thick black thigh highs, and my short, black pumps. I would wear it with my gray, wool scarf and long, black pea coat. It'd be warm enough, plus I'd only be cold during the walks to and from the car.

I smiled as I put them in my special case that would keep them from getting wrinkled.

I could hear Edward cleaning up our dinner in the kitchen, so I quickly gathered the bathroom essentials, my purse, wallet, keys, and bags, and headed to the living room.

I snuck up behind him while he was placing the last dish in the dishwasher.

"Boo." I whispered in his ear, and wrapped my arms over his shoulders.

He chuckled and closed the dishwasher, temporarily lifting me off the ground when he bent down.

I giggled and squealed when he started to move, still hunched over.

"Put me down, Edward! Don't make me sick Alice on you!" I threw out empty threats.

We both knew Alice was too busy with Jasper to care what Edward was doing to me. Of course, this only urged him to grab a hold of me and push me up his back so that he could hold me to him, as he started to spin in circles.

I was laughing and screaming, as we spun around the kitchen.

"Are you ready?" he shouted over his back, as he started to slow down his spinning.

"Yes! Please put me down." I shouted out, still laughing.

"Alright. But only because you're too darn cute to resist." he said, standing up straight and squatting, so my feet could reach the ground.

I walked over to where I had set my things down and he followed after me, quickly picking up both my bags before I could stop him.

"I could've gotten those." I huffed out, placing my hands on my hips.

"I know. But I did. Now the least you could do is open the door for me." he said grinning and giving me a wink.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, as I turned out the lights and grabbed my keys and purse. I opened the door and after we were both outside, I locked the door and we made our way over to his Volvo.

He opened the trunk and put my bags next to his already packed bag. I smiled at how much he must've planned things out and placed my purse in the trunk, as well. I wouldn't need it on the way, I didn't think and even if I did, it wasn't too terribly far away.

He shut the trunk and immediately opened my door for me. We got in and started the drive.

Since we had decided to go to California State University Sacramento, the drive wasn't too terrible. The drive from Washington had been much longer. Edward was almost finished with his Psychology BA in behavioral studies. He seemed to understand the inner workings of most minds, although he seemed to have trouble analyzing me.

I secretly reveled in that fact, knowing I was somewhat of a puzzle for him. Mostly, I just loved the face he made when he was confused and considering I often confused him with the way I thought or acted, I got to see it often.

I, on the other hand, was a simple Liberal Studies Major, with a concentration in Literature. I loved books. I hoped one day, to write my own.

I started thinking about things we could do while we were in Yosemite. We could go skiing, snowmobiling, ice skating, sledding, and maybe even have a snowball fight. This week would be so much fun. Soon I was asleep. I started into a dream with a very familiar setting.

_I was standing in the front of my new high school history class. I had just moved to Forks to live with my dad. The teacher, Mr. Chiara, introduced me to the class and sent me to the only available seat._

_I sat next to a very friendly and talkative girl, named Jessica Stanley. Next to her, sat a boy with beautiful, green eyes, who was watching me curiously through the corner of his eye._

_I kept staring at him, trying to get him to finally turn and face me, but the teacher caught me and told me to pay attention. I immediately blushed and sunk back in my seat. The boy with the green eyes looked at me, shaking with silent laughter and shot me a toothy grin._

I was woken by the car's engine being stilled.

"We're here, love." Edward whispered softly, rubbing lightly on my arm.

I opened my eyes to a beautiful, two-story cabin, surrounded by small flakes of snow drifting around the dark, night sky. I pulled on my parka before stepping out of the car.

Edward was immediately at my side to make sure I didn't fall. He already had all of our bags and my purse draped across his lanky frame. I laughed, as he started sinking and he threw his arms around me saying, "Bella. It's okay. Go on without me. You'll be okay."

I started laughing harder at the fact that he could say it with a straight face. When I had caught my breath, I grabbed my purse and one of my bags and helped pull him from the thick snow. I ended up on my butt from the force of it, but he quickly helped me up with a smile, and we made it inside.

I put my stuff down by the door and went on a tour with Edward.

"This, is the living room." he said, gesturing to the room we were currently standing in.

There were two comfortable looking couches, a large flat screen television, a stone fireplace, and a coffee table. We continued on to the next room, once I had picked my jaw off the ground.

"Kitchen." I said, before he was able to speak up.

He simply gave me a wink, as we walked around looking through the pale wooden cabinets, taking in the maple hardwood floors that would be fun to slide on, and looking through the well-stocked fridge.

I gave him a questioning look with that revelation.

"I told my father we were coming down here, so he had the housemaids go to the store and stock up for us, just in case we got snowed in." he explained.

My eyebrows raised up, but then I just shrugged and decided to explore the rest of the cabin.

We went through the downstairs bathroom, looked out the window at the front deck, since it was too cold to go outside, then we went upstairs. There was a bedroom with a deck outside and a master suite upstairs.

We went into the master suite and it was amazing. There was a huge king size bed, a large television room off to the side, a big closet, and the room was in nice earthy tones of tan, brown, white, and red. The master bath was large with a jacuzzi tub, glass shower, and his and her sinks.

"Since it's late, and this completes our tour, would you like to turn in for the night before we start a winter week adventure?" Edward asked with a sly grin.

"Sure. But no funny business tonight. I need to be ready for fun tomorrow." I said winking at him.

He groaned and left to go bring our bags up, while I sat on the bed, testing it's comfort.

He was back in a flash, so I quickly grabbed my bag and got ready for bed. I pulled on my regular cotton pajamas to help keep his testosterone down for the night.

As I started drifting to sleep, another dream started to bubble into my head. Another familiar scene starting to play.

_I was sitting in my history class, chatting with a girl I had recently become friends with. She had short, black, spiky hair. Posters were all along the windows advertising for the upcoming prom. _

_I dreaded dances. Alice, the girl sitting in front of me, was talking about how we should just go and find dates when we were there. I tried to explain I didn't want to go, but she was persistent in her pestering._

_I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. Alice giggled._

"_Bella, may I ask you something?" a familiar smooth voice asked before I turned to see who I already knew was standing there._

_My heart fluttered. Edward Cullen. Bronze hair, bright green eyes, and the smile that could melt the heart of any girl. I tried to gather my cool before turning to see what he had to say._

"_Yes, Edward?" I asked, careful not to make direct eye contact._

"_Would you go to the prom with me?" he asked, getting down to eye level, forcing our eyes to make contact._

_I was a blubbering mess._

_  
"I—well—ye—uh..." was all I could get out._

_I had almost said yes despite the fact that it was a dance. He seemed to be getting distraught with my lack of an answer, assuming I was having a hard time finding a way to say no. I took a deep breath and faced him, looking pointedly at his cheek so I could explain coherently._

"_Listen, Edward. I really, really like you, but I really, really hate dances. I don't want to go to prom." I said, then covered my mouth realizing I had just blurted out that I liked him in front of both him and Alice, his sister._

_He smiled that devastating smile before speaking again and taking hold of one of my hands._

"_Well, then we'll just have to find something better to do that night." he said, with a wry half-smile._

_I felt myself smile back._

I was woken up by the sound of an alarm clock buzzing incessantly. Edward was still out beside me, apparently immune to the annoying noise.

I leaned across him to turn off the buzzer and that's when he decided to wake up.

"Well, hello. What a nice way to wake up?" he said, muffled into my breasts.

"Knock it off horndog. I know it was your evil ploy all along just to get them in your face." I said, slamming down on the alarm button.

"Ah, you know me so well, love." he said, pulling me to lay on top of him.

I smiled and kissed the tip of his nose before squirming out of his grip and running towards the bathroom. He groaned when I got away.

"If we're gonna have any fun on this trip, you better get up." I said, throwing him a wink over my shoulder.

That got him up. In more ways than one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After we were done fooling around, we went out for our first activity. Sledding. He had chosen this, saying something about wanting to keep the first day relatively easy for me. I figured it was a crack at my coordination and went along with it.

We spent the whole day at the over-sized bunny slope with tons of little kids and their parents. It was fun acting like a kid again, but after falling off the sled more than six times, we decided to call it a night.

We came home that night and he made me a nice dinner. Mushroom ravioli, breadsticks, and coke. The same meal from our first date.

I fell asleep and again the dreams started up.

_I was sitting in my bathroom. Alice was toying with my hair. I was wearing a low cut blue sweater and black slacks. She had already put light make-up on me and was finishing up with crystal barrettes in my slightly wavy hair. She had decided to let me be low-key for the date, while still looking, "drop dead gorgeous," as she put it, when she looked at her finished work._

_She was dressed in a purple prom dress that hung off her shoulders and hugged her tiny hips. A boy, named Jasper, who happened to be a friend of Edward's, had asked her and she had immediately said yes._

_The doorbell rang and I went downstairs with Alice to say goodbye to her as she left with her date. I opened the door to find a tall, blonde guy, with slightly frizzy curls and to-die-for-blue eyes, a black tuxedo on,and a purple orchid corsage in one hand, standing right next to Edward._

_I quickly let them both in so that I could say a goodbye to Charlie and make sure Alice was ready to leave._

The dream shifted.

_Suddenly I was sitting in La Bella Italia, a restaurant in Port Angeles. I was eating mushroom ravioli and Edward was eating chicken fettuccine. We kept spearing pieces from each other's plates. We were having a great time laughing and talking. It was our first date together and the first date for both of us, ever._

_He took hold of my hand from across the table and smiled up at me. I blushed and smiled back._

"_Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked, looking at me from underneath his long lashes, his green eyes burning in the light of the candle on the table._

"_Yes." I said without hesitation._

_He smiled and squeezed my hand tighter._

_This is what it was like to hold heaven._

I woke up because of a weird sound coming from somewhere in the room. I tried to concentrate on the noise and realized my phone was buzzing, telling me it needed to be charged. I pulled it out of my pants pocket and plugged it in before getting back into bed.

_It was the weekend after our date and the prom. We were now sitting in the cafeteria together with Alice and Jasper. Mike, an annoying boy, who had a crush on me, in my trigonometry class walked past and took a double-take. He walked backwards, looking from me to Edward and back._

"_Bella, Edward? Si-since when?" he asked._

"_Oh, we have history together." I said, then realized how that must've sounded to someone who wasn't in our class._

_He looked confused and dejected and decided it was best to walk away._

_Alice started giggling at the meaning I hadn't intended to give out in my response._

_My shoulder was shaking, but my face held confusion. Why was I shaking? I didn't remember this._

Edward was shaking my shoulder to wake me up. I groggily opened my eyes and stretched, before curling back into his side.

"Five more minutes." I said into his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the days went along in the same manner, only changing the activities we did: snowmobiling, ice skating, and going out on the town. The dreams continued, as well.

For some reason, my mind was replaying how we had met, our first date, and our first kiss. I couldn't make any sense of them. Were they some kind of signs?

We only had two days left and tomorrow's activity was skiing.

I had never gone skiing, but I was excited nonetheless.

We turned in early and woke up in the same manner. I piled on the snow clothes that Edward had borrowed from his mother, Esme, since I didn't have any and he knew I wouldn't.

We showed up to the ski resort just as it was opening and rented some skis and ski boots. We found a bench and strapped on the skis. I could already tell this was a dangerous sport for those that gravity had a vendetta against.

He helped me up slowly and guiding me carefully to the training spot at the bottom of the bunny hill. There were several small children both already skiing and learning how to, as well as other adults gliding around carefully.

The day was tiresome. I picked up skiing easily, despite my issues with balance and we spent most of the day practicing speeding up, slowing down, and stopping. When we started to head home, I was sore and tired and ready to pass out.

He carried me from the car and upstairs to the bathroom. I could barely keep my eyes open and was too sore to have him put me down. He let me sit on the counter while he drew up a warm bubble bath in the jacuzzi tub.

When it was ready he helped me out of my clothes and set me in the water. It was hot and felt good on my tired muscles. He stripped down and joined me.

"Have you had fun this week?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I used to hate the snow, but you definitely made it more enjoyable. Thank you for this." I said, pulling the hand that was wrapped around one side of me and kissing the top of it.

"I just hope you'll like tomorrow." he mumbled into my hair before he placed a kiss in my hair.

I decided to leave it alone and just wait until he wanted to tell me.

"Do you want a massage? You must be sore. Skiing can be quite the workout, even more so for beginners." he said, pushing my hair over one shoulder, so that it wouldn't be in the way.

All I could do was nod as he used some bubbles to make me skin more slippery as he started to squeeze and knead my back and shoulders.

I couldn't help but moan a little at the feeling of it all. He had always had a way with his hands. I could feel myself relaxing until I felt some urgent pressure on my low back. I immediately sat up straight, startling Edward.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked, truly concerned.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, fine. What about you? Do you need to have any issues worked out?" I asked, turning to face him, and looking pointedly down at the water between us.

I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down, as he gulped in anticipation. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, as I trailed my fingers up and down his thighs, each time getting closer to the prize.

"Please...i-if you-you're not t-too...sore." he practically begged in a breathy voice, when I was running my finger tips up and down him.

Let's just say that jacuzzi tub got a bit of use for the rest of that night, and of course, I couldn't have a night without a strange dream, except this one was nothing I recognized.

_Something was covering my face. It was see-through and thin white material that looked like a very tiny netting. I waved it out of my face and caught sight of the ring on my left hand. It was big and blue and definitely not the promise ring I was used to wearing._

_After inspecting my ring, I started to notice other bizarre things. I was in a beautiful, white wedding gown. It had a big skirt, with off the shoulder sleeves, and I could feel the corset backing._

_I was at my wedding! I looked in the mirror and my breath caught. I actually looked pretty—no, beautiful._

_I heard someone knocking on the door, so I ran to open it._

_Alice was standing there. In a royal blue, halter-strap, bridesmaid dress holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers._

"_Hurry up, willya? They're waiting on you, Bella!" she said, taking hold of my arm and leading me down a hall. I was standing at the door to a banquet hall. I could see several people through the tinted windows. I couldn't see who was at the alter waiting for me._

_I heard the sound of the bridal march and Alice thrust the bouquet in my hand and opened the door to walk through._

_My father walked up next to me and held out his arm._

"_You look beautiful, honey. I'm so glad I could be here." he said to me, wiping away a few stray tears._

_I smiled at him, before he placed a kiss on my cheek and lowered my veil. Then we walked into the room._

_There at the alter, waiting for me, was Edward._

I woke up with a smile on my face. The smile quickly vanished when I found Edward was not in bed with me.

"Edward? Edward?" I called around the room, listening for a response.

When I received none, I was about to jump out of bed, but saw a note on my nightstand, folding lightly and with my name on the front in Edward's script-like handwriting.

_Bella,_

_I have something I need to do. Please throw on some clothes and boots and meet me in the backyard when you wake up. I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Edward_

I ran to the drawers and threw on some sweats, a shirt, and a sweatshirt, before throwing on warm socks and my boots.

I ran down the hall to the stairs, and held onto the railing as I ran down, keeping myself from falling down them and breaking something.

I almost slipped on the rug, as I tore around the corner, towards the backdoor. I grabbed my gloves from the kitchen counter and went outside.

I stopped as soon as I saw it, dropping the gloves to my feet.

There, in our backyard, stood several snowmen sitting in chairs facing a tree, four empty snow chairs, and what a much taller snowman, holding a book, next to the tree.

Standing beside the large snowman, was Edward. He looked nervous and was staring down at the snow, taking deep breaths.

"What is this?" I asked in wonderment.

"A special surprise." a high voice said from behind me.

I turned to see Alice walking over in a purple snowsuit, with Jasper in tow. Both were grinning wildly. Behind them came Rosalie, Jasper's tall, blonde, and beautiful twin, with her boyfriend, Emmett, the curly-haired, bulky man that wouldn't hurt a fly.

I could feel warm tears start to fill my eyes and slide down my cold cheeks.

"Wh-what are you all doing here?" I asked them.

"Edward needed some help with his plan." Jasper said.

They all took seats in the empty chairs, except for Alice.

"Go up there. Take your place in your snowman ceremony." she said, giggling before she took her spot beside Jasper.

_Snowman ceremony? What is she talking about? Take my place?_ I thought, confused, as I walked up to the front to join Edward.

"Edward? What's going on? What is all this?" I asked.

He still wouldn't look up. I could hear him mumbling things to himself between deep breaths. He took one more extra long breath before looking up at me.

"Here goes nothing..." he whispered to himself.

I still stood there, looking around, trying to make sense of what was going on.

When I saw the snowmen all sitting behind my friends, looking towards us and the snowman next to me with the snow version of a priest's clothes and a book in his hand for the second time, it all dawned on me.

_Snowman ceremony, priest, guests. A fake snow wedding._ I finally realized what was going on and I felt stupid for not getting it the first time.

Edward got down on one knee before me. I was too shocked to react.

"Bella. Ever since that first day in history class, I couldn't get you off my mind. After much bugging from my good friend, Jasper, I managed to ask you to prom, where you promptly told me no." he stopped to let out a chuckle.

A couple other chuckles were heard from our audience. I could feel my cheeks warming up with fresh tears and a fresh blush.

"Luckily, I didn't let you off that easy and asked you out instead. Thankfully, you said yes. It's now been five years since we first got together and I still can't get you off my mind. You are beautiful, kind, caring, stubborn, and a klutz, but these are just some of the many things I love about you." he took one more deep breath.

I could feel myself holding my breath, anticipating what he would say next.

"Isabella Marie Swan, my life, my love, my world, I love you. I have always loved you, and I _will_ always love you. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" he finished, clenching his eyes shut, afraid of my reaction, opening up the velvet box in his hand.

"Yes, you silly, insecure fool. I love you and of course I would say yes." I said, looking down at the ring that looked very similar to the one in my dream.

He immediately jumped up from ground and let me throw my arms around him. Our guests were clapping, as Edward stepped back to place the ring on my hand.

"Thank you, Bella. You don't know how much this means to me." he whispered into my hair, pulling me into another hug.

"How did you pull this all off though?" I had to ask.

"We've been helping him plan this for weeks. He said he wanted to propose, but he didn't know how. I mentioned that you'd probably like a getaway with him and he came up with the rest. Then he called us in to help set this up." Alice said, gesturing to the snowman ceremony around us.

"For weeks? Really?" I asked in disbelief.  
"Of course. But knowing Edward, he had to have a big production." Jasper said.

I smiled and hugged each and every one of them. Saving Edward for last.

"Thank you." I said, giving Edward a chaste kiss.

"Aww! Now don't go being snow bunnies! If you know what I mean." Emmett said, giving us a wink.

I figured he was referring to the sexual fervor of rabbits and rolled my eyes, knowing Emmett was famous for such remarks.

"Judging by the disheveled state of her, I'd say that already happened last night." Rosalie said bluntly, causing both Edward and I to blush.

"Eww! I don't want to know about my brother!" Alice squealed out, before trying to run away with her hands covering her ears.

"Then don't always blab about mine!" Rosalie shot back, chasing after her.

Emmett enjoying the opportunity of our distraction by the recent spectacle, reached down and started throwing snowballs.

This meant war.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** Omg guys. I had this idea since the contest started and it took me forever to finally write it out. Since this had an actual deadline, I did this instead of any of my other stories, though I have been busy researching stuff for the next chapter of IWYF and trying to come up with the best presents for Cullentastic Christmas. I finally have just about everything I need for those stories, so I should have CC updated soon. This was 13 full pages and I hope you guys like it. The contest ends on the 7th and the voting starts on the 8th, so be sure to go to Manyafandom's or Isabel0329's profiles to vote for it when the time comes! R&R my loves! :D

-DL

P.s. Pictures for this can again be found on my myspace so just click the homepage button on my profile. You don't have to add me, but if you do, please tell me who you are from here. Thanks!


	2. Voting!

Author's note:

To those of you who actually read this onexshot, voting should start sometime today. Hopefully, you will vote for my story over on Manyafandom or Isabel0329's profiles. Thanks to those who read it and reviewed it, or at least liked it. As for information on my other stories, I am currently working on quickly wrapping up _A Cullentastic Christmas_, the next chapter of _I'll Want You Forever_ and then some time after that update, I'll finally be updating _The Art of Online Dating_. Thanks to those reading all of these stories and don't forget to show this story some love in the polls. Thanks!

-DL


End file.
